1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light, and more particularly to a foldable light which can be bent to form any shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative lights having a plurality of bulbs arranged in a length of a flexible core are known. In such a light, the flexible core is directly covered with a transparent outer covering that is integrally formed outside of the flexible core. Although the covering-is also made of a flexible material and the user of the decorative light is able to fold the decorative light into any form and shape, the flexible material of the decorative light tends to return to its original shape after the user let go of the decorative light. Therefore, without other support, the decorative light is not able to be held in a certain shape even though the shape increases the attraction of the viewers dramatically.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a foldable decorative light to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable decorative light which can provide a fancy decoration.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the decorative light of the invention has a longitudinal slot defined through the decorative light and a resilient member received in the slot. With the resilient member received in the slot, the decorative light is able to be formed into any shape and held in that shape.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.